


Argent-Hale

by RavenclawJackKline



Series: K.R.S-H [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: Derek, Erica, and Boyd were on patrol for an hour when Derek caught an unusual but somehow familiar scent.They crept along for a mile before seeing Peter mumbling to himself. 'Peter what the hell are you doing out here? And why do you smell weird?""Ah, Dear nephew, i'm just thinking. Can I ask a question and get an honest answer and preferably for you not to bit my head off?"Derek squinted at him with scrutiny "Sure, no promises though.""If there was a way to bring L-Larua back even if you ended up human, would you do it?""Dont. Don't do that Peter. There's no way to bring her back. And you know I would in a heartbeat.Dont do anything stupid out here." He said turning around to continue patrol leaving Peter with his thoughts.---------"You know you can survive as a human, but if he knew that you could be her back if Talia knew you could, could you deal with the consequences of that?" Asked a voice from the trees even though Derek was still in hearing range.Peter took a minute to answer, "No I-I don't think I could. Alright my apparent great niece, what do you need me to do?" Peter asked with his smirk and familiar determination, getting a similar smirk in return.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: K.R.S-H [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Argent-Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Child abuse referenced with specific instanses but not graphic graphic description.  
> Mention of Addiction.

She finally did enough to get on their good side, she knew that if she failed they would kill her, not that it'd be the first time they tried,she needed to find her father and know where she came from and hoped it was better than her supposed mother.

\-----------

"Stiles, have you seen my jacket, it's my night to go on patrol with erica and…" Derek asked then trailed off as he walked into their bedroom and saw stiles wrapped in blankets on the bed with his hand falling out covered in the sleeve of his leather jacket. Stiles and lydia both still took daily naps after reviving the Nemeton last week, slowly rebuilding their used energy. Derek gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead and grabbed a hoodie from his closet not wanting to wake stiles.

"Hey boss, ready?" Erica asked as he came back down where she was waiting with boyd.

"Yeah, let's head out." They relieved Jackson and Isaac who had become like siblings once Jackson returned without the stick up his ass. Derek was proud of the changes both his betas had gone through.

Derek, Erica, and Boyd were on patrol for an hour when Derek caught an unusual but somehow familiar scent. "Guys you smell that?" 

"No Alpha mine" 

"No"

"Alright, come on stay close.' They crept along for a mile before seeing Peter mumbling to himself. 'Peter what the hell are you doing out here? And why do you smell weird?"

"Ah, Dear nephew, i'm just thinking. Can I ask a question and get an honest answer and preferably for you not to bit my head off?"

Derek squinted at him with scrutiny "Sure, no promises though."

"If there was a way to bring L-Larua back even if you ended up human, would you do it?"

"Dont. Don't do that Peter. There's no way to bring her back. And you know I would in a heartbeat.Dont do anything stupid out here." He said turning around to continue patrol leaving Peter with his thoughts.

\---------

"You know you can survive as a human, but if he knew that you could be her back if Talia knew you could, could you deal with the consequences of that?" Asked a voice from the trees even though Derek was still in hearing range.

Peter took a minute to answer, "No I-I don't think I could. Alright my apparent great niece, what do you need me to do?" Peter asked with his smirk and familiar determination, getting a similar smirk in return.

\---------

At the next pack meeting Derek made sure to tell them Peter was up to something again and to be on the lookout. He even increased group numbers adding a third to patrol groups and using a buddy system till Peter got it out of his system. He knew Peter was up to something but the scent that was on Peter scared him more for some reason, it smelt like pack but also just enough like Kate for it to remind him. 

Jackson and Isaac plus Malia were on patrol during the most dangerous hours figuring Peter was less likely to hurt his two kids. They were almost at the end of shift when they heard running and a distinct dragging sound. They all beta shifted and followed it to a clearing where she was setting up a circle of mtn. Ash.

“This is hale property, tell us who you are and what you doing here.” Isaac demanded from the strange girl who looked up with a smile on her face.

“I would, but that would be no fun, and it would ruin the surprise, all you need to know is that it’ll happen soon, and when she crosses the border your spark will feel it, let her come to me she's kinda necessary for the plan to work, plus it’ll bring us both the closure we need and hopefully one half of my DNA doesn't want to kill me. Now I must be going goodbye.”

All three starred in shock at the place where she disappeared till Jackson snapped out of it and called Derek and told him to bring the pack hoping someone would recognise the scent.

“Jax whats up? You all okay? You smell worried.’ Derek immediately fussed, then noticed the scent,’When was Peter here, and when did he leave?”

“Peter what? Peter wasn't here just some creepy girl, why do you think Peter was here?” Malia asked.

“That scent was on Peter the other day that's what made him smell weird. And what creepy girl?” Derek answered even more concerned now.

“There was this girl she was running and dragging something, then we caught up to her, asked what she was doing and she just smiled and said it would ruin the surprise and something was happening soon.” Jackson explained.

“Then she told us someone was going to cross our borders, Stiles would feel it and we needed to let it happen for her plan to work.” Isaac continued.

“And she said it’ll bring her and someone else closure and hopes the other half of her DNA doesn't want to kill her, which I can actually kinda relate to.” Malia finished.

“Okay… we need to talk to Peter and figure out what the hell that all means before this plan thing happens, and whose scent that is. Derek you said the other day it smelt familiar, what kind of familiar?” Stiles summed up and asked.

“She. She smelt like pack, enough for me to smell, but not for the betas unless they focus. She..also smelt like Kate, not enough to be here but enough to remind me.”

“Okay step 1 Me, Derek, Jackson, and Malia will talk to Peter. Step 2, Scott, you’ll take Isaac, Liam, Theo, Allison, and Kira and split into two groups and run the perimeter twice. Werebeings smelling and human looking for anything left behind. Step 3, Lydia, Mason, Erica, and Boyd you’ll go around strengthening the wards, make sure they're all working. Step 4 we meet back here in 2 hours and reconvene, Yeah? Yeah. Okay go team!” Stiles decided.

“Hey. I thought I was supposed to be the Alpha.” Derek commented with a smirk getting laughs from everybody but Stiles who just shot him a dry look. 

Lydia, Mason, Erica, and Boyd made sure all the wards were working,double checking before they had to go back. Lydia strengthening the ones she could. Her and Stiles were almost fully recovered from the Nemeton.

Scott, Isaac, Liam, Theo, Allison, and Kira split up and ran the perimeter twice finding nothing and heading back to the clearing.

Stiles, Derek, Jackson, and Malia all showed up at Peters place to have him sitting reading a book apparently waiting for them.

“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up. She said she was going to warn you so that you could be there, after all it will be a very big day if it works.”

“What the hell are you talking about Peter? Who is she? And what is she going to do?” Derek asked quickly getting to the point the scent of the child setting him on edge. Child? Girl setting him on edge.

“Well I’m afraid I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that, in about oh look at that’ Peter said looking at the high end watch on his hand, ‘less than 48 hours from now, lovely Kate will be back in town, and you're going to let her roam free. And you're going to do that because once you think about it you’ll find out why her scent sets you on edge, why in your most primal brain you know it. You know that scent, and if you want Kate gone for good this time, then you can guarantee she’ll do it. The only person who can beat the teacher is the pupil. Kate beat Gerard, She’ll beat Kate and get what she always wanted. For once in your lives just let it happen, It’ll be good for everyone. I swear it on my two children I didn't know I had.” Peter promised looking at Jackson and Malia will open affection in his eyes.

“Okay.’ Stiles started ‘Does she got you under a spell or something cause I'm pretty sure you just looked at them with affection and the normal Peter doesn't do that.”

“No. The normal me does not. I changed after the fire, ask Derek some of me was still the same, the majority was different. I changed after Laura, I changed after death, I changed after thing one and two, and I’ll change after this. I think the normal me is very circumstantial. And just so you know she means no harm to you, any of you, if she wanted you dead you’d be dead. The only reason she didn't kill me is that she has impeccable control.’ Peter turned around to stand and face them, eyes flashing a cold blue ‘Stiles, I'll see you later. Dear Nephew, flash me into submission one more time please.’ Getting Derek to comply from shock of the abnormality. ‘My pups, I know you don't love the fact that you are my pups but It’d be greatly appreciated if you let me scent you at least once before I cant anymore.’ He asked Malia and Jackson, who both nodded and were pulled into the most awkward hug of their life. ‘Now I must be going, just let it happen, just once something good can happen in this town, just don't interfere till she calls on you.” He pleaded. He then walked out of his place without another word heading to the same opening that Stiles, Derek, Malia, and Jackson left for, yet he was unseen and unheard.

\---------

“Well that just gave us more questions than answers, you guys get anything here?” Jackson slightly complained. Everybody answered by shaking their heads.

“Lovely' Stiles rolled his eyes ‘Well now we know that Kate will be here in less than 48 hours, and whatever creepy girls plan is it most likely involves Peter dying. Again.” 

“Wait, why is Peter dying?” Scott asked like the puppy dog he is.

“He had Derek flash him into submission, then asked if he could scent me and Jackson. That was the weirdest hug of my life.” Malia answered. 

“Okay. So Peter might be dying.Derek what do we- Derek?’ Scott trailed off when Derek was no longer there. ‘Derek? Derek what are you doing over there.” He asked Derek who was almost in the center of the clearing grabbing handfuls of dirt and sniffing it.

“I just- I need to know what Peter meant by the time Kate gets here. I need to know why I would know her scent.”

“Alright, why don't you guys go home, get some sleep. If Kate is really going to be here, we all need rest first. I’ll stay with Derek then we’ll head home soon.’ Stiles directed, sending his puppies off to bed. ‘Hey sourwolf, you figure it out yet?’ He asked half an hour later. ‘Cause you need sleep too before you deal with Kate.”

“Yeah I know Stiles. I just- I think I figured it out but the answer terrifies me more then the question, and it also doesn't add up right.”

“Then what's your theory? Bounce it off me.”

“When Kate was here we. . . we. The week before the fire, she took me out here. This exact clearing,and.. And we. Had. Sex. and the next week she was gone. The only reason a wolf you've never met before smells like pack is if their parents are in the pack, siblings smell familiar but if it smells like pack then it's the child of a pack. That's the only reason I can think of, Is that she and I.. but it doesn't match if that had happened she would be like eight, the pack said that she was eighteenish.”

“Der… that actually makes perfect sense, why the scent sets you off, Peter being creepy, hence her being Creepy, but if that's true why would she go against Kate? I mean Peter hates Kate more than anybody he wouldn't team up with someone on her side.”

“He also wouldn't trust her, if she is what we think, he wouldn't trust her to do that to her own mother unless she gave him undeniable proof as to why she would want to kill Kate.”

“And we still don't know what the rest of her plan is; she wouldn't come here just to kill Kate, when she can do that anywhere.”

“We should call Chris and ask if he knows if Kate ever had a kid.”

“Okay. Der, if he says she did, if this is what we think it is, will you be ready for that?”

“Probably not. But if she turned out like us and she's still alive anything would be better than Kate. And I have, I have you right?” Derek asked, slightly insecure.

“Yeah. You have me. You’ll always have me sourwolf, always. Ready to call chris?”

“Yeah”

“Stiles, what's wrong? It's like 2am.” Chris answered with a sleepriden voice.

“Listen Chris, I have a question for you. It's kinda odd, but I just need you to answer, where did Kate go after the fire? What did she do?”

“Um.. After the fire, well I was in virgina. Kate called me about a month after she sounded weird, but she wanted to check in I guess, who knows what she actually wanted. I saw her about 2 months after the fire. She stayed in town for the weekend and played with Ally a lot. She told me when she left that I wouldn't see her for about a year and she had stuff to take care of. Next time I saw her was about a year and a half after, she seemed fine. I didn't start seeing her regularly until about 5 years after, she always claimed she was busy with different things each time, I just thought she was hunting. Was she doing something else I need to know about?” 

“No. I'm not sure yet. Thanks Chris we’ll call you if anything pops up, by the way,we have intel she supposed to be here in less than 48 hours probably closer to 36 so be prepared and if we call Allison out you might wanna come with.”

“Ok. I’ll talk to you soon. Let me know if I can help.” Chris said then hung up.

“So, It's possible that you and Kate, and she somehow made it age faster?” Stiles hypothesised.

“It's a her Stiles, Not an It. And yeah um I guess that would be possible. Stiles if it is I don't know if I can stop her, once I get close enough to her instead of left over scent I’ll know. I don't think I have that in me, and I’ll probably try to kill anyone that does try to hurt her.”

“I know big guy, how about we keep this theory to ourselves, we’ll tell the pack that we’re trusting Peter this time and that his intel is all we got to go on, and it's better then nothing. Let's go home and get some sleep. We’ll have everyone up and out here 8 hours before Kate’s supposed to show including Chris and Jordan will come to he working now so after some sleep he’ll have 48 off to cover us. No matter what we’ll get through it and it’ll be okay. Got it sourwolf?”

“Okay. I got it. Hey have I told you recently that I love you?”

“No, but I think somethings breaking in the jeep again so you can pay to have it fixed. And I already know you love me so you don't have to tell me.” They shared a soft smile and a kiss before heading home unknowing to the invisible girl watching them with a small smile on her face.

\---------

35 hours later the whole pack, minus John and Melissa who were set up with medical supplies at the pack house, were surrounding the clearing. Stiles told them he felt Kate cross and all the wolves straightened and looked in one direction. Not a minute later Kate walked through the trees smirking.

“Hello Derek, did you miss me? It seems our mutual friend here has invited us to a show.”

“No. Didn't miss you. Kinda disappointed you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere.” Derek shot back coldly watching Kate walk to the center of the clearing.

“You always did walk into traps so well, that's one of the few things you didn't teach me.” The creepy girl said appearing out of nowhere with Peter and raising a tightly bound circle of mtn. Ash off the ground to shoe Kate what she meant.

“Awww. Sweetheart we talked about this. You can't hurt me, it goes way too far off your primal monster instincts.” Kate smiled sweetly.

“You're right. I cant hurt you while I'm a wolf the instincts are too strong. Good thing I’ll be human soon.’ The teenager smiled back. ‘Stiles, be a dear and come read this spell for me would you?’ Stiles cautiously walked over stopping at the edge of the circle. ‘Hello Stiles. It's nice to meet you. Right now the wolves cant hear any of this, just you, me, Peter, and Kate. Now this spell will bring back the entire Hale family. It will drain my power to transfer it to them. I was here just like this the other night. You and Derek were right. Having Argent and Hale blood in me makes me incredibly powerful,’ she said flashing her blue and red eyes, ‘and you guys were right about my age. Kate here took me to a witch that took life from someone else and gave it to me, making me 10 years older. The thing you didn't count on Kate’ she said looking at Kate now ‘Is that you put magic in my blood when you did that. So now I'm half Argent, half Hale, and partly magic. My point is, is that when you read that spell it will bring them all back, with no consequences. All but one. Laura didn't die in the fire if she did she would still be the one I couldn't bring back. I only have enough power for one alpha, that's why Peter is here, that's why he said goodbye. You're going to drain his power too. That will bring Laura back. Now this spell might just make us human, it might also kill us. The reason I'm not letting them listen is that this is my choice. I escaped Kate 3 years ago and I've been watching Derek ever since, if he 100% knew who I was and what I'm trying to do he might not let me. But I need to do this, If it doesn't kill me I’ll be 100% human. I promised myself that if I was going to kill Kate, I would do it while I was human. I'm not giving her the satisfaction of proving her right. She hasn't been listening to that, so if this works you and Peter will leave this circle. I put my blood in it so I can't cross or break it and neither can she. I need to kill her on my own terms.”

“And if this doesn't work? What's the plan then huh? You're just gonna leave him like everybody else?” Stiles questioned her.

“Stiles, if this can bring back our family, we have to try. And it’ll work. We just need you to read the spell and believe it will.” Peter answered for her.

“Fine. Okay. What am I supposed to tell them?”

“Nothing Just read the spell. They’ll be able to hear us in 3.2.1. Just read the spell we’re ready.” She told Stiles. Her and Peter lying down in the dirt cutting their arms with their claws just enough to bleed.

Stiles started to read the Spell, the pain getting worse and worse for the two on the ground who were now tossing and turning. Stiles stopped for a second wondering if he should continue.

“Keep going.’ she growled at him.

‘Keep going its-ahhh- working keep going’ Peter growled, in more pain because of having less power.

Stiles continued reading it ignoring his pack asking him what the hell he was doing, he kept going till he saw Derek, Jackson, and Malia drop to their knees around him.

“Don't stop, they're fine, that means it's working, keep going.” She growled at him again. 

Stiles kept going, growing more concerned when Peter started to slip in and out of consciousness. He read it a couple more times and then Peter passed out when an alpha roar came through the trees. Stiles told his pack to stay here that it was fine and they all listened without a second thought. Stiles looked up from the paper when the pack gasped and he looked at one very alive Laura Hale, even he was shocked speechless till he was growled at again.

“KEEP GOING, AND GET ALLISON AND CHRIS TO GET PETER OUT OF HERE NOW!”

Stiles kept going after he saw Allison and Chris head towards peter. They were just leaving the circle when the girl roared and bounced off the barrier, then hunched over on the ground. Stiles stopped for a few moments letting her catch her breath.

“One more they're all waking up, just the alpha say it one more time stiles don't stop. It's going to hurt me just dont stop can you do that?” She asked him with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah I got it.” Stiles said and focused on the paper as he read it one last time instead of the screams and roars coming out of the girl, who passed out when he finished and another Alphas roar was heard. The rest of the pack gathered around Derek, Malia, and Jackson who were still on the ground while Chris and Allison checked on Peter, While Stiles tried to talk to Laura.

“Laura, Hello? Laura can you hear me?”

Laura snapped out of her trance and looked at the boy. “Hey bambi, who are you? And how did you bring me back from the dead and the rest of my family, they should be here any second.” She said as Hale after Hale walked out of the trees. They all looked at Derek who was getting up on shaky feet, walking toward the circle. 

“Just for once just tell me the truth Kate. Is she ours?” He asked ignoring all of his previously dead family members to look at the girl who was still passed out.

“You mean this monster? Yeah Derek. Yeah she's ours, but don't worry I trained her to be the perfect pet. Once she gets punished for this little stunt and helps me kill your family, again I might add, I’ll teach her how to really tutore someone.” Kate answered cruelly. 

“Don't worry mom. I’ll kill you before you have the chance.’ The girl said standing up slowly. ‘And the best part we’re both still trapped in this circle, and I’m 100% human. I can't hear the stream 10 miles away, I can't smell the fish 15 miles away, my eyes are one color and they won't ever change. This monster you were so scared of, the thing you thought I would be no matter what, It's still here. I'm human and It’s still here. You're the one who made it. Them, they didn't make it.’ She said pointing to the new and old Hale pack. ‘You made it. You made it every time since I was two years old, apparently that was the magic number. The number where it became okay for you to hook me up to a wolfsbane IV then make me fight the top fighters in your ranks. It was okay to get a werewolf addicted to wolfsbane by 4 years old. Okay to lock me in a dungeon where every time I took a bite of food you electrocuted me. At 6 it was Okay to tie me down and pull ten years out of someone's life. It was also okay to burn me with wolfsbane in a public place then make me find you anyway. It was okay to tie me up and beat me to see just how much would heal. Tie me up and drain me to one liter of blood to see when my heart would stop beating. And it was always okay to tell me everyday that I was a hunter, that I was an Argent, that if I met my father he wouldn't hesitate to rip my throat out and put it in front of his pack as a trophy. A lot was okay wasnt it MOM? Well guess what now you get to deal with the consequences of creating a monster, you get to see that monster outgrow you, outgrow your control, and outgrow your thoughts. When a monster outgrows something it gets hungry, hungry to kill. Now I'm going to kill you 100% the monster you made me.”

“Fine. You want to kill me go ahead now that you’re human you don't stand a chance.” Kate sneered then attacked. They started fighting, momentarily blinded by the barrier as Derek growled and bounced off breaking a tree in half, they kept fighting till the girl ended up with her knee on the back of Kate’s throat.

“At first I wanted you to look at me when you died, but then I thought of something better’ she said, pulling Kate’s head up with one hand the other grabbing a knife from her thigh cover ‘look at them. Look at all of them alive, your greatest accomplishment, burning the Hales alive, now look at it. Ruined, all the Hales alive, Your work all done for nothing. All of it is absolutely useless. Guess what Mom, you lose, the monster you thought was there 100% human, the family you killed all alive, the man you broke with his pack the one he chooses to love. You lose all of your greatest ideas turned to dust. See you in hell Mother.” And with that she slit Kate’s throat from ear to ear in a single swipe. She let Kate’s head drop and looked around till she saw Derek on his knees by the tree he broke looking at her.

“Hi,’she said ‘Um my name is Kaz. Kaz Rose Argent, although Im don't exactly like Argent, no offense Chris and Allison. I was thinking that if you don't absolutely want to kill me that it could be Kaz Rose Stilinski-Hale, since we all know youre gonna marry that boy someday. Okay goodie, Stiles you have to sprinkle Derek's blood all around the circle to get me out, but if there's nothing more than that i'm going to pass out now.”

\---------

When she woke up she woke in a comfy bed with too many blankets. Someone was clutching her hand and using her arm as a pillow. She smelled something sweet and old spice. She opened her eyes and saw a simple white light above. Her body ached,the light was too bright for her eyes, her throat felt dry. She looked to her side and saw Derek sleeping on her arm with bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept for days. She took her other hand to run it through then wolfs hair making him preen into it before his eyes shot open and looked at her.

“Guess you haven't tried to kill me yet huh?” She tried joking.

“Never.’ He swore ‘I will never try to kill you. I’ll protect you till the day I die.”

“I don't want you to do it out of obligation. I've seen you the last 3 years, you never knew I was there. I didn't want you to take care of me like you did Peter before he died the second time. I wanted you to take care of me like you do for Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, all your betas, because you love them and you chose to.”

“I chose to love you. You’re my daughter, I’ll always love you, even if I don't know you yet, because I know that you’ll always be perfect to me.”

“Thank You. You might wanna be careful though, you're gonna give Stiles over there a domestic boner and your family is around to see, hear, and smell it.” She said pointing toward the door Stiles was trying to hide behind.

“Oophs. Would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Anyway dinners in 30 and you my precious Sourwolf, you need a shower, need one bad.” Stiles said, trying to drag Derek away.

“Go, it's fine I can tell I need a shower too. I’ll come down for dinner then we can talk later.” She said shoving him.

“Okay, fine.’ Derek said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. ‘I love you I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Love you to... Dad.” She said back, getting a wide gummy smile in return.


End file.
